Change
by Arite
Summary: Over time things have change. People, names of places and so on. But wil feelings. Murtagh And Thorn have return but they did not come alone. And why after ten long years have they decide to ?I guess will never know since i ended it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fiction. Hope it isn't terrible. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Murtagh stood before the council. He lowered his head his head and looked at his feet._ Has time healed their souls? Do they forgive or are on the bridge of revenge. Coming here was a mistake. It was bound time I would have gotten caught. But I had to for me. For….. Elena._

"Murtagh"

At the sound of his name he lifted his head. He eyed the Queen and she he. Who would of thought Nasuada would of become a queen, Queen of Alagaësia that is. Time hadn't changed her features at all. She still had a striking image of power and pride. Her beautiful long lucks followed down and her skin ever so smooth.

"Why have you returned?" a rather harsh voice called out. Murtagh turned his head towards this source breaking his gaze with Nasuada. Orik, the dwarf king grumbled. All heads faced Orik.

"I am here for research" Murtagh replied. All attention was on him now. He tried to hold in all the rage that was building up in him. In all fairness he did understand Orick's state. He, Murtagh had killed the former dwarf king, Hrothgar, who was Orik's uncle and last living relative.

"And what might that research just might be on?"

Murtagh was about to answer when a sudden disruption beyond the doors of the room was heard. Soon two guards entered both gripping on to something. Not something but someone. They held from what seemed a young child.

"Dad!" the young child screamed. He pulled himself free from the guards he ran up to Murtagh. The council was shock as well the guards. Whoever this child was had a strong resemblance of Murtagh, except his hair was a curly light drown. Murtagh went down on one knee. Now he was level to the boy. The young boy embraced Murtagh and when he let go tears dwelled in his eyes.

Ignoring the council and the guards, Murtagh spoke to the child. "Where have you been?"

"I was waiting with Thorn." The boy choked out.

Murtagh kissed his forehead and smiled. The smiled held relief and happiness within it. The boy grinned back.

Murtagh stood and waited for everyone to get out of there shock."Ugh umm"

Murtagh cleared his throat.

"Queen Nasuada," One of the guards started, "we found this child next in a bag on the dragon, we brought him hear cause assumed something horrible." The guard stopped. The other guard picked up where his partner left off. "We now know the uh connections." And with that the two guards bowed and left.

The little boy watched in owe at the men and women that sat before him. He gazed about the room. He had never been in one this grand in his entire life.

"Who are they?" The boy whispered to Murtagh but was heard all throughout the room.

"That's the council. That's Queen Nasuada, King Orrin of Surda, The dwarf King Orik, Some of them were or are members of the Varden like Jörmundur," Murtagh paused.

"Remember the stories I told you?"

The boy nodded in response.

"The elf queen, Arya , another elf behind her chair and Eragon Shadeslayer who is also my brother."

During the introduction Murtagh used his hand to show who the names belong to. The boy's eyes lingered on each one of them for a short while

"Hi, I'm Claude." The little boy said in a cheerful voice.

"Murtagh you certainly have been busy over these past few years." King Orrin said with a chuckle.

Murtagh was the disappointment in Nasuada's eyes. He thought of how he could explain himself without revealing too much information.

"Well will the cycle continue of torture from the Morzansons" Jörmundur stated.

Hatred filled Murtagh. He was cursed with the name and did not want Claude to, as well be cursed.

"Show them your ears," Murtagh barked.

But Claude did not respond. Murtagh glared at the boy. Claude afraid rose up his curly hair and showed the council one of his ear. It was not like humans'. No, but like an elf's. The ear was pointy at the top.

They all gasped. That was the second shock for the day. First finding out that Murtagh hand a child and now knowing that he is not human.

Arya upon seeing this rose from her chair and walked towards Murtagh and Claude. When she approached Claude she did the elf greeting. And Claude followed by hiding behind Murtagh.

"Go on it alright." Murtagh gently shoved Claude forward.

Claude first hesitated to welcome Arya but when she showed him her ears he gladly reshow the respect.

"Are you my queen?" Claude asked Arya.

Arya smiled warmly at Claude.

"How is it possible that he is your son? I mean... he is an elf?"

"Half actually, that is why he does not have all the structures and feature."

"How old are you?"

"Eight"

Arya stared in disbelief at Murtagh.

"How? When? Elf's hardly get involve with humans, neither less have children"

"You speak of your kind from Alagaësia but there is land to the south with your race and three they do. Or shall I say use to. Claude is the last South elf" Murtagh let a tear fall from his face. _Poor Elena_, he thought.

Arya was puzzled she exchanged glances with Eragon and Blödhgam who stood in the shadows behind Arya's chair.

"Never in elf history, have I heard of a southern race. Plus I thought you went north."

"I did. But that was where I met, Elena in the Farthest North. And she told me the tales, tales of their kind." Murtagh grew sullom. He did not think he could continue. It was his fault. Was it? If only he had been there on time.

Claude path his father on his back, he knew how hard this must be on his dad. "My family migrated to Alagaësia. There they lived normal lives. Well at least they tried. They kept out of the war. My mom and I used to live in the desert. I think that is enough information." Claude spoke with authority which surprised the council. He went fron childish to begining mature.

Arya took back her seat. Murtagh realized Nasuada had been quiet for a long time. Finally after processing what went on she spoke.

"You may be granted to use the library in the palace. And as long as you plan to stay here you can stay in the castle." She then called for some of her guards and they escorted Murtagh and Claude out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**My computer was not working so I could not uploaded.**

**Chapter 2 hope it's good. Each chapter revels something from the past.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inheritance.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_It's been almost a week time. They are waiting for reply. I might have given them time but more information is still needed. And it would be hard to reason for they have not let go of the past. _

It would soon be dawn. Nasuada entered the main dine room. There she was Murtagh vigorously cleaning his plate. The sound of the door closing behind Nasuada made Murtagh snap out of his fazes. Murtagh lifted his head. His eyes met with hers. Embarrassment washed over Murtagh as he wide the liquid dripping from his mouth.

A wryly smile crept on nasuada's face. Murtagh motioned for her to sit. The dining table was a large rectangle one that could be seated by twenty. She sat opposite him. They both sat in silence. One of the palace's maids brought a plate of delightful foods for Nasuadfa. The woman stared harshly at Murtagh, bowed and left.

"How is your research coming along?" Nasuada asked not taking her eyes of her plate.

"No luck. Claude and I are right back where we were, nothing."

"I may be of service if I knew what you were looking for."

"When I reveal to you shall go back and tell of what I told. Isn't it so?"

"I am afraid that it is correct. You haven't given us much word and I thought it would have been easier on the public and you, Thorn and Claude if you stayed in the castle were all your needs can be tend to."She gave him a sorrow glance.

"Speaking of Thorn has he settled down? I know of his anger on not being able to take part in the discussion."

"He was. But has relaxed and might I say enjoying the meals here."

"So how have you been Nasuada?" He lost the formality in his voice.

"Fine but these days have been longer and stress full. Galbatorix's resistance still lurks and has become more difficult causing damage and chaos in different parts of Alagaësia. We have captured many of their troops but I fear it will be a while longer till disaster finally falls."

"And is there a man to give you his assistance?" Murtagh gave her a questioning look. So she therefore answered the question differently.

"I feel quiet offended by your question. I can handle an empire as a maiden just like when I was leader of the Varden."

Murtagh raised his hands in defence. "I did not mean ..."

"I know" Nasuada said cutting him off. "No there isn't anyone."

The two sat and ate neither saying a word.

Their swords clashed. Eyeing one another, trying to anticipate the next moved. A passerby could swear that they were both elegant dancers as they moved swiftly and gracefully across the field.

Eragon hadn't spared with his brother since they duel against each other. That was a decade ago, when the might city was called Urû'baen. Murtagh was a good opponent for Eragon. For he realised his brother had come across knew skills on his travels.

Eragon blocked and defended himself well, countering every attack. At last the two shielded their blades.

"Might I ask where you learned such movements?" Eragon asked while wiping his forehead free from sweat.

Murtagh sat on the grassy grounds. He remembered his training took place here, back at crule times. Eragon seated himself next to Murtagh.

"On the start of my second year of travel, I came upon an old craftsman. He was skilled in my ways, not only in armoury but in battle. He was a master of the arts in sword play. He housed, I will never forget his hospitality. There were three others in that home. The man had a wife, a son and daughter."

"Where are they now?" Eragon.

"Dead. I guess you never know if the last time you see someone, is gonna be the last time you ever see someone. "

There was so much despair in Murtagh's voice that Eragon decided to change the topic. But he knew that it was not the end, later on he would ask Murtagh more about the craftsman for he felt that he had a strong effect on Murtagh.

Eragon informed Murtagh of all the events that happened in the past years. For starters, there are a total of four riders in training each belonging to a race. He spoke with pride and honour as being able to teach the first two dragons and their riders from the urgal and dwarf clan.

"Of course it would be nice to have some assistance."

"Maybe" Murtagh replied with a shrugged.

Eragon went on about where they were located. On an island, once abandon, on the highest mountain. He told Murtagh that he was most welcomed. Eragon chatted about how the people and city have changed. And admitted that he only had returned two days before Murtagh had.

"Why?" Murtagh inquired.

"There is a battle to be held."That was Eragon's simple reply.

The hours had passed by with a blink of an eye. Soon the two watched as the sun went down, admiring tall the colours displayed in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short but raises a lot of questions. The next will be the longest. **

Chapter3

_I can't believe it. I am here, at last, the city where my father and his grew up. But unfortunately not everyone is happy with our return._

"Thorn!" The night was still, not a creature was stirring except for a little boy named Claude. He called for his father's companion, but there was not reply. Thorn he called again, his voice seemed to echo in the darkness.

Then when he was about to beckon once more, he heard a might roar. He felt powerful winds pushed against him. They were so strong he could not hold his ground. Claude fell on his torso with a thump. The air became still once more. But Claude knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"Thorn is that you." Claude asked while pushing himself off the ground.

A loud piercing snarl was heard.

_"No child. It is I Saphire, dragon of Eragon. What bids you to roam the castle at the night this very hour?"_

"Oh, I was looking for Thorn."

_"Why is that?"_

"I cannot sleep and usually he stays awake until I do."

"That's kind of him but tell me why cannot you sleep?"

"Because, of the nightmares." Saphire noticed that Claude was quiet shaken, for his knees trembled. What sort of horrible dreams might he be having?

_"Come young one let us talk." _

Saphire strutted along and Claude followed by her side.

_"Answer me, dose the land of your mothers have dragons."_ Saphire asked. Saphire was fascinated to know if her kind existed elsewhere. If so maybe they can bond as one to make race blossom.

Claude looked to the sky. The stars twinkled ever so brightly. He remembered just this morning Queen Arya questioned him about the elves of his mother's land. From what Murtagh told Claude about Arya he could see that his father was right. She was fierce, strong, caring and had a liking for children. Her wisdom glowed off of her.

The two had come to a realisation that the races were the same. They celebrated life and festivals alike except those that involved dragons. For his kind was happy for the extinction of dragons.

"The dragons there were opposite to the one here."

"In what way are they different? " Saphire asked, coming to a halt. He used the past tense Saphire realised those dragons also shared a similar faith as to the ones in Alagaësia.

"They are cold, serpents of the mist. They breathe ice that shatters into a million pieces. They fed off the villagers causing chaos and panic to the people. Till one day an elf my great, great, great grandfather, Claude Wheeledheld, cared for an injured dragon while one his hunt for food. They say because of is kindness that the bond was form. So that is how we had our riders, the dragons however still posse that hatred for things, and took advantage of the weak. But legend says for the dragon to prevent them from falling into evil ways all depends on their rider."

"Ever so true young one. You mustn't forget that." Saphire said interrupting his telling of history. Claude nodded in reply.

Claude continued."There was war between dragons that had riders' and the years and years, their number decreased till there extinction. Also did my kind. Two families lived on mines and Farthurone. And know it is just I but I am not whole. So there is really no one. "

They circle the ground floor of the castle on their walked, cover they grounds area and tiled land. Claude was grateful for Saphire's company. At first she seemed terrifying but as they walked he came to found that she was most intelligent and understanding. She knew what it was like to be the last. After all she was once the only remaining female dragon. He was not afraid anymore.

Claude yawned stretching his arms wide. He blinked twice trying to see his vision for it was fading.

"I see sleep is over taking you."Saphire smiled inwardly.

"Thank you Saphire. I think I will sleep now." Claude bowed in respect and headed to his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chapter begins in the past. Sry if some end up as duplicates my cp is giving trouble.**

**lala: I won't make it too much of an M&N but it was kind of how the idea came to me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inheritance.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_If I could rewrite the past I would and change my faith. But sometimes it's better to be brave and move on._

_"_Murtagh it would be better it we went straight_."_

_"No worries Thorn, we will rest here for the night and will continue at dawn. We will reach at Elena's by sun down." Murtagh stated. The two lay on the sand under a ceiling of stars._

_ As Murtagh predicted they arrived at sun down. The two were devastated by what they saw. The house was engulfed with flames. Once getting over his shock Murtagh leaped off of Thorn. _

Be careful.

_ Murtagh kicked the front door has hard as he could. The door fell and out came, pouring like water, a thick could off black smoke. Murtagh held his breath and entered, his vision was black. There was too much smoke._

Thorn, rip of the roof!

_Thorn did so. He gripped the flaming wood and toasted it far into the distance. The smoke began to rise into the air. Murtagh could have seen. And what he saw was horrifying. He was accustoming to the site of blood. For all the battles he had been with the empire but this was different. After so many years pain finally struck him. Lying all over the room was massacred of the Wheeledheld family. Murtagh dropped to his knee and let out a loud cry._

_What has happen? He asked himself. Who o or what could have done this?_

_"Murtagh," He heard a voice call out to him. It sound did just like Elena's. _

_"Murtagh."_

_Murtagh jumped. He was totally attentive now._

_"Elena?" He called. While doing so he inhaled at large amount of smoke cause him to choke. He gripped his chest and listened to his heart beat. He slowly whispered a few words in the ancient language and the smoke cleared. He then cast a spell that allowed him night vision. For the sun had set and the land was dark except for the light illuminated by the flames._

_He made his way to where he heard Elena call. When he saw her tears came down. Her smooth skin was cover in burns and she has many wounds. It was as thought she had been stabbed several times. He went by her side and gently held her hand in his. I'm sorry. He mouthed. He could not bring himself to say the words. She just smiled._

_"Murtagh," she said gasping for air after each syllable," there in that bag under the sink, is the last. Guard it. Protect it. It was meant for Claude. Find him. He ran east."_

_"Who did this?" Murtagh asked. He could hear the screech in his voice._

_"He was after them. We manage to hold him off. He will be back. Promise me you will take care of Claude._

_"I…."_

_"Promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Good. Now take the bag and go. Find Claude and tell him that I…." Elena took one last breath and her eye lids closed. Murtagh lifted her in his arms and began to sob. Why? Why had this have to happen? Was it his fault? It was? Was it? If only he had arrival early maybe. No. It would not have changed anything. It would have made matters worse. He knew what he had to do._

_He kissed Elena on the forehead. Retrieve the bag and left. She will be avenged, he told himself. _

_ Thorn came by Murtagh's side._

"This is not your fault."

_"I know."_

_ They set off to find Claude and they did. Murtagh saw how fair dwell in side Claude. And since then Claude has never been the same._

Murtagh rubbed his hand on the surface the shiny object in his travel on bag. Feeling the texture of it, it was rough yet smooth. It was hard like a shell but when you tapped it made it seem hollow. The resemblance was of a white stone. He pulled his hand away and closed his bag. He rested his bag on the floor and continued his research.

The library was huge, one of the biggest in Alagaësia. He recalled from his imprisonment with Galbatorix that reading was his only escape. It gave him freedom. The chance away from all the spit and betrayal he had done and faced.

But time was short it would take years to go through all the books. They only had one week left. And the council was not any help. They still bombarded him for information and little he gave out. Only because he knew not much of what happened. Reading about curses, there were many dwarf related and others myths but none of them was what he was looking for. If only he had seen what it looked like. But for know he had to rely on Claude's memory.

Murtagh slopped back into his chair. He needed a plan. Claude had only managed to escape and had been on the search for a year. They had not been caught but who knew. Just when he thought he had found inner peace, Elena died. And left him with two important things she cherished. He tried to remember all the good times they had. Like when they met. And first fight.

_"You're improving but you're still not getting it. You're too cooped up which makes you expose." "Vivitar said._

_Murtagh just panted. He was out of breath. How could Vivitar not be?_

_"Years of practice." He said as if reading Murtagh's thoughts._

_"You can stay here if you like. Just pack up the equipment when you're down."_

_"Thank you" Murtagh said as Vivitar left the room._

_Vivitar had inspired Murtagh. He allowed Murtagh to stay in his home. Gave him food and shelter and he did not even know him. He helped Murtagh with his fighting skills. The land of sand was their training hall._

_ While Thorn and Murtagh were travelling they came upon a sand storm that was too strong form Thorn to fly in. And out of nowhere came Vivitar. He offered and his family were so welcoming. Well not his entire family. His daughter Elena was not so found of Murtagh. On his second night there, Elena demanded that he tell them more about himself. Vivitar was annoyed with Elena but Murtagh wasn't. He told his tale. After that Elena never bother about Murtagh. He thought she felt sorry for him, about was his life was, being a victim of fate._

_ Murtagh sat and got lost in his thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder snapped him back into reality._

_"Want to go a round?" _

_Murtagh looked up and saw Elena. He stared at her. Elena had brown eyes that made you want to dive in them and get lost. Her hair was curly and a lighter shade of her eyes. Her hair covered her ears. Her figure was curvy and slender._

_Elena looked at Murtagh. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Murtagh was staring at her. It was like he was staring into her soul, prying to the thoughts and mind. She shakes herself inwardly._

_"Um..."_

_She looked at him then at his sword. He followed her gaze._

_"Sure"_

_He got up and tightened the grip on his sword. She already held a blade in her hand. It was long and had scribal writing on it. Murtagh could not make out what it marked. They both took their stance. Murtagh observed her carefully, the way she held her ground. It was familiar._

_Murtagh started moving; he was trying to get an opening. Elena followed the movement. Then she leaped forward and pulled back, she was bluffing. She continued. Her goal was to get was to get Murtagh off-balance. Heheld her grlaunched at her and their swords collided. After every move the same between them became smaller and smaller. Murtagh realised that was she wanted. But before Murtagh could she caught him where she wanted him. Now they were breathing the same air. And that's was when her blade split into two. She had got Murtagh by surprise._

_It ended with Murtagh lying on his back with Elena on top of him. His sword was cast aside. She held one sword two his throat and the other behind his head._

_"You cheated."_

_"No, it was the element of surprise."_

_Murtagh snorted. Then released he was in an uncomfortable position. He smirked._

_"Would you mind getting off of me?"_

_Elena pushed herself off him. And when they both stood Murtagh pulled her close. One arm gripped her waist and the other one made its way to her hair. Murtagh knew she could easily shove him off but she didn't. He moved her hair behind her ears. They were pointy at did tips. Murtagh traced it with his finger._

_"Tell me your story."_

Murtagh closed the books. He picked up his travel bag and headed for the hall. This day was filled with many memories for him. Good and bad. First encounters and last.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is something i had written a while ago so. yeh.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own inheitance.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Claude entered the staff kitchen. He needed to quench his thirst. He enjoyed the time at the palace. It was like living in paradise. For a long while know he and his father had been on their own. Claude missed his mother deeply.

When growing up his father was hardly around. He used to travel a lot with his dragon or so he was told. The occasions when his father did return were heaven on earth for him. Even though his parents did not live together like a happily married couple, Claude was grateful and thanked the gods every night but now even more so.

He prayed for the ability to forget sometimes. He saw a cruel scene when he was seven, the death of his family. His dreams take him back to the evening of the attack. His loved ones tried to hold him off while he escaped. He saw his Grandparents get slaughtered, blood oozing from their sides. His mother told him to run and he did. What troubled him the most was that he did not get to say goodbye.

"Claude"

He returned his attention to ….. Nasuada. He bowed in respect. Queen Nasuada had been kind to him while he stayed at her rather large home. She hired a tutor for him. He learned Math and Language and how to read and write.

Claude reads well but in the ancient language not so much in English. The tutoring reminded him of the times he and his mother spent doing letters and numbers. She also thought him something else as well. Magic.

"Hi" Claude said in his high squeaky voice. He picked up a plate and sa on a stole.

"Good morning." Nasuada replied and sat next to him.

"How are the listens coming along."

"Fine, thank you." He said with a grin.

Claude whispered a few words under his breath and a pan flew into the air and rested on the stove. The refrigerator opened and three eggs floated out . They cracked on the pan and the yolk poured out. Then the shell went into the bin.

Nasduada look at the frying eyes then back at Claude. She did not expect that he would have been so skilled in magic. Although making scramble eggs is easy doing it with magic would need concentration.

Claude repeated something like what he had said before and a spatial stirred the pot. With a flip the spatial the scramble eggs flew into his plate.

Claude tasted it as if inspecting it.

"Can you past the salt?" Claude asked.

Nasuada handed it to him.

"Don't tell my dad. He doesn't even know I can Do A simple levitation spell." Claude looked around as if to see if anyone was spying o them.

"I'm sure he knows" Nasuada said with a laugh.

"No, he doesn't. He wasn't around much before when my mom thought me." Claude took a handle of his breakfast and shoved it into his mouth.

Nasuada fell quiet. Why wasn't Murtagh around much in his son's life? It wasn't he place to know but still…..

"We were not one big happy family if that's what you were thinking. My dad said I wasn't planned but they would not go back in time and change things."

Claude continued eating.

"Did you like him?" Claude asked gazing into her eyes.

"Like who?"

"My Dad."

"Well, yes. He did do some awful things but we must not judge people from their past action's but their present.

"No, not like that, you had feelings for him right?"

"Why would you ask such a question?"

" Just curious. You're the reason he was able to be free. Plus he did."

"And how would you know?" Nasuada challenged him. She could not believe she was having this conversation with an eight year old.

Claude raised an eyebrow at Nasuada.

"I know, because he told me."

Claude finished his plate wiped his mouth and left leaving Nasuada to ponder on what just took place.

* * *

**Last chapter. Sorry. Read epilog to find out what was supposed to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note.

I am going to stop writing this fiction. On the seventh I will be turning thirteen and I wanted to finish that before my B'day but oh well.

I want to thanks lala and discovering freedom for actually reading and review this and by add giving me something to do during my vacation. And just recently I finished reading inheritance because I got the book not long ago. And the way I knew how it ended was by reading other fictions.

So I will tell how I intended to ended it. The thing that killed Elena and the rest was a Flarsi`e and his name was Dragomire. And it power source is fire. He controlled the army that was going too attacked. And he wanted the last egg to kill it before it killed him. The last egg of the ice dragons hatched for Claude. Claude did a spell that made his dragon grow fast. And they saved the day. The weakness of the Flarsi`e was ice and that was how they were able to stop it. At the celebration Murtagh and Nasuada got close. Claude was upset but soon got over it. Eragon got something he longed for over the years. And the rest is history.

I will also like to thank the random woman who walked up to me in the bookstore (she was not even an employee) and told me to read Eragon. Strangely, if it was not for her I would never had read it.

May the winds and sun always be at your backs.

* * *

**Yea I wrote this on the sixth of august but never got a chance to upload it. So if anybody else read it thankx a lot. And I don't know if I should say this or what but I am a girl despite that my name is Arite.**


End file.
